


Fortuitous

by SmolPupper



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this so I can convinve myself that I did something instead of doing my school work, No one is holding a gun to my head and is forcing me to write this, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Character, Protective Carlisle Cullen, Romantic Fluff, Vampire/Human, Vampires, a product of my procrastination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolPupper/pseuds/SmolPupper
Summary: When Luna and her little sister Ahri moved to Forks, they were captivated by the silence and the rainy weather compared to the sunny and the lively former neighborhood they used to live in at Point Piper. Ahri loves it and all Luna wants was to continue her Netflix shows and have the cold weather comfort her while the rain becomes a background noise. It was perfect for them. However, Luna's comfortable lifestyle suddenly goes astray when her path cross with Carlisle Cullen.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Original Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Forks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you stumbled upon this humble fanfic, the hi and welcome. This fanfic is set on the year 2019, the Cullens haven't moved yet and decided to stay in Forks, and Carlisle & Esme aren't married. They' have a sibling relationship because I don't really want to remove Esme. Now for the disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or it's characters. They all belong to their rightful owners. I'm merely a humble writer who makes stories for fun. My OC's are mine tho, please don't take them. Thank you!
> 
> Now that, that's out of the way, E n j o y!

Resting my head on the palm of my hand, I took a sip of wine as I watch my sister furiously dump her clothes in the luggage and kicking it. “You’re going somewhere _again_, Ahri?” I mused. My little sister, Ahri, is quite the wanderlust. She’s rarely home. She’s either at work or is somewhere around the globe seeing whatever is out there. I, on the other hand, would rather stay at home and finish all the K-Dramas that I’ve committed myself to.

She turns to me, annoyance written all over her face. “Can you fucking believe this?!” Ahri snarls, “The sales lady said that I’m can fit this huge-ass luggage with a lot of clothes! Pray tell why this last outfit can’t even fucking fit!” I can’t exactly blame the luggage since she literally almost stuffed her whole wardrobe into that item and she already prepared two other luggage.

I rolled my eyes, paying attention back to what I was watching on Netflix. “Where exactly are you going, anyway?” I asked once more. “It’s like you’re running away or something” Ahri sighs, her shoulders slumped, she hung her head in defeat. She muttered something, but I couldn’t quite hear it.

“What did you say?” I asked.

Another mutter.

“I can’t hear you.” I deadpanned.

“I said I’m moving to America, bitch.” Ahri rolls her eyes, putting a hand on her waist. “I kind of miss staying over at Francis’. Specifically, I’m moving to Forks, Washington.” She tucks her brown locks behind her ear, her dark eyes looking up at the ceiling. I often envy her long, lustrous brown curls. It was something that I always wish I had instead of the straight one that I always have.

“And I may or may not have quitted my job,” she sheepishly adds.

I paused what I was watching, looked at her with confusion and asked, “Why?”

“Something happened at the hospital I was working at, it was… strange. I didn’t like it at all.” She cringed in disgust, wrapping her arms around herself. White gloved fingers digging into her arms -her 50’s polka dotted red dress clung to her body, save for the skirt that flared and stopped a few inches past her knees. Then her mood changes, going from disgust to happy. “So, I quitted last week, right after my night shift.” Her red lips stretch to a smile.

“Oh, so you quitted because you got spooked?” I teased. Her face turns red and flips me off. “Ahri, what terrified you that it made you quit the moment your shift ended?” I asked teasingly.

“Luna, please drop it.” Ahri sighs. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is I’m moving away for a bit, clear my mind if you will. I’ll be leaving for next week.”

“How long will you be gone?” I asked, setting down the now empty wine glass and setting aside my bowl of chips. I stood up, brushing the crumbs off of my jogging pants, and stretched my limbs. I’ve been sitting there for at least four hours, so the familiar feeling of the tell-tale tingly needles poking at my legs weren’t a surprise for me.

“I’ll be there for the meantime. Besides, it was easier than expected to get a job there too.” Ahri answered, playing at the fabric of her skirt. “A friend of mine from Forks helped me get my nursing position moved from the hospital that I used to work at to Forks Community Hospital. Apparently, Forks was understaffed in the ER department and guess who got hired on the spot~”

“Eyyy!” We both said at the same time, giving each other finger-guns.

“And I haven’t booked my flight yet.” Ahri adds.

“Won’t you miss Australia?” I asked. “I mean, the view of the sea here in Point Piper is to die for, Ahri. The sunset is amazing and it rarely rains here. Won’t you miss the kangaroos too?”

Ahri groaned, burying her face in her hand. “Don’t even remind me of that stupid kangaroo incident.”

I laughed, remembering how unfortunate she was at that time. “Not my fault that the two of you were stupid enough to even attempt of running it over.”

“In my defense, Jeremiah was on prescribed medications!” She countered, smacking her thigh while she laughed at the thought of the memory. “You know I’ll never let him forget that until he’s dead.”

We calmed down, we both sighed. I looked at her and she looked at me.

Silence.

Then she snorted. We both lose our shits. My stomach started to hurt from our laughs and I could see Ahri with tears streaming down her face as she laughs. The both of us could barely breathe. After we’ve calmed down from our hysteria, I shook my head. A faint smile on my lips.

I looked at the tv screen and back at my sister pulled out her phone. I sometimes think that my sister should’ve been born in the nineteen, fifties. She prefers that kind of fashion, instead of the current crop tops, and sometimes she’d wear the usual oversized sweater and a pair of skimpy shorts.

“Ahri, would you mind helping me pack my stuff?” I questioned.

Without glancing away from her phone’s screen, she replies, “Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Mind if I tag along?” I grinned. “I’ll pay for my own flight. I’ll take a break for a bit. I really don’t have any clients at the moment.” I slipped on my fluffy slippers and walked towards my tower of a sister. At times like this, I feel like making her trip on her stiletto heels. She’s normally a few centimeters taller than me, but if she’s wearing heels, then she’s way taller than me. I feel small beside her, I don’t really like it at all. I can’t really stop her from wearing what she likes, that’d be just stupid.

“You’re coming with me?” Ahri asked, looking at me as if I had said something gibberish. “I’m sorry, but did you eat something?” She puts the back of her hand on my forehead. “You barely get out of the house this month, always sticking to your Netflix shows, then suddenly you want to go out?’

“You’re not a cloned version of Luna Alcantara, aren’t you?” Ahri questions. I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

“Haha. Very funny, sis.” I said. “Way funnier than your existence.”

“Excuse you!” She shrieks, putting a hand on her chest as if she was wounded. “My existence is by far the biggest joke the nineties have ever created.” We both laugh. It’s always times like this that I cherish. I always feel like time gets faster each year. One moment, I was playing with my little sister in the woods, then the next we’d be taking shots at every time she dies on Call of Duty.

Time wastes no second for someone and I didn’t like it at all.

* * *

The week passes by swiftly. The bags were packed, flights were booked, and thankfully we were seated together. I didn’t really like flying alone, it felt awkward being stuffed in an aircraft for a number of hours. Mother found out a day later that we were leaving for America next week. Least to say we got scolded for not telling her immediately. Fast forward to the day of our flight, our mother insisted on seeing us off.

“Now, remember, take care of your little sister, Luna,” Mom said, glancing at the rear-view mirror at us with a smile. We, my sister and I, used to hate her when we were younger. However, as we grew up, we understood her. She used to work overseas to provide for us, leaving us to our aunts, but since we’re together now, we fixed it. I don’t really mind it, past is past. Unfortunately, I couldn’t say the same for Ahri.

“Shouldn’t I be the one taking care of Luna?” Ahri asked, looking at mom. “She can barely take care of herself.” She teased, glancing at me and looking out the window. I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked her.

“Excuse me, I can take care of myself!” was my response, crossing my eyes and childishly looking away with a _'hmph!'_.

My sister commented, “Says the one who can’t cook.” I turned to look at her, only to be met with a shit-eating grin. “Dare I say, you’re a terrible cook. You wasted a high-quality steak.” Ahri adds, striking a dramatic pose as if she were to faint.

I shoved her playfully and she shoved me back with much more force. Since she always moves with grace and an air of gentleness, it’s not really obvious that Ahri is way stronger than me when it comes to physical abilities. Even our own relatives are shocked when Ahri displays her strength. “Hey, that hurts!” I exclaimed.

“Mom, Ahri pushed me.” I complained, smile forming on Ahri and I’s faces.

“Ahri don’t push your sister.” Mother gives her a gentle yet stern look.

For the rest ten minutes of our drive, we bickered like children. Mom scolding us every now and then, a few silences here, and add some hysteric laughter there. Ten minutes was fast and before we knew it, we were at the airport. “You girls be safe okay?” Mom said. “Call me when you land.”

“We promise,” I answered, taking my stuff out of the car. Mom ushered Ahri to go to come to her and I hauled the last luggage out of the vehicle.

“The two of you should take care of each other, alright?” Mom smiled.

“Don’t worry about us mom,” I reassured. She hugged the both of us for what seemed like forever before she detached herself from us. “Besides, we can take care of ourselves. We got this.”

We said our farewell to mom. We watched her as her car turned a corner and disappeared. I turned to my sister and we both smile at each other. She giggled excitedly. “We’re actually going to travel somewhere again!” I squealed, jumping up and down. Gosh this is amazing! I really should go out more often.

“You have your passport with you right?” Ahri asked, putting our luggage on the baggage cart. I checked my bag. I felt my stomach dropped when I didn’t see it.

“Ahri, it’s not here!” In a flash, I was panicking while my sister rummaged through my bag. Did I leave it at my night stand? No, it was empty when I locked my room. Where could I have possibly put it? Why did it even have to disappear at a time like this-

“I found it.” I turned around to see Ahri holding my passport in hand. I smiled sheepishly. Of course, I should’ve checked my bag properly. I already checked it, but it wasn’t there—

“You didn’t check your purse.” Ahri stated.


	2. I might like it here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
I'm sleepy af but I have to finish this. Thank you for all the kudos! I really appreciate it<3
> 
> i love you guys, it means a lot

Whoever Ahri’s friends were, they sure are filthy rich. It was generous of them to lend us their private jet. The crew were very familiar with her. “Do you use this all the time in your travels?” I asked.

[Ahri](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bx3tmpXCEAEqLtq.jpg) looks at me then smiles ominously. “I do, [Luna](https://kenh14cdn.com/2019/7/22/9-15637969566091774538293.jpg).” She answered. “Erwin is a sweetheart for lending it to me.”

I raised a brow. I don’t recall her mentioning an Erwin to me. “Who’s Erwin?” I asked.

“He’s one of my best friends,” Ahri says, looking away with a soft smile. “You would like him.”

When we landed, I was absolutely starving despite the meals we had during the flight. We went to Starbucks. I gobbled the chicken pie in seconds and had to order more food. When I went back to our seat, Ahri was on the phone calling someone. My phone pinged, signaling a notification.

I fished my phone out of my sling bag. When I felt the familiar smooth surface of the screen against my fingers, I triumphally pulled out the device that I was looking for. A few emails here and there. Text messages for more than a few hours ago from my friends. With a quick sent reply, I put it back.

My sister is in a heated conversation with the person on the other end of the line. Her long dark curly locks worn in a vintage fashion, kind of reminds me of Peggy Carter. Her crimson dress, violet heels, and white gloved hands —the complete contrast to her surroundings. There were men who ogled at her, but didn’t have the courage to talk to her at her current state.

“-Exactly what do you mean by that?” Ahri snarled, gripping her phone. “I really can’t do this right now. Let’s sort it when I get back at Point Piper. Is that clear? Good.” She sighed, texting someone before shoving it back in her purse.

She turns to me smiling, almost as if she wasn’t angry earlier. “You still hungry?” Ahri smiled.

I, on the other hand wore my favorite black sweater and a pair of purple shorts which made me blend in with our surroundings. My black combat boots probably completed my aesthetic. I pushed my glasses and wiped the side of my lips. “Hell yeah,” I answered. “That flight took way too long.”

After we refueled our empty stomachs, I booked an Uber. It wasn’t long before we were on the road to our new destination. Due to the weather, the light casted a bluish tint on everything. It looked gloomy, but thank God it was cooler than the warm sun back at Point Piper. At some point, in the middle of the ride, the rain poured.

“Looks like the place that you picked really is something,” I said, watching the trees go by. “So, what made you want to go here?" Point Piper was Ahri’s dream. She’s obsessed with the idea of living a prestigious life and having her suddenly move to a small and rainy town was quite weird. I was expecting her to move somewhere like LA or maybe in Paris.

Ahri turned to me, a brief look of irritation before it was replaced with a soft smile.

“Like I said, I want to clear my mind,” Ahri answered. “I figured a change of scenery would ease my mind. “Besides, it’s been a while since I’ve been to somewhere that’s always cold.

“If you gals want something to do in Forks, then I suggest you try hiking in the rain forest,” The driver said, who remained silent until now. “Maybe even go to the beach, it has a great view of the sunrise.”

“That’s nice.” I smiled, looking at Ahri. “We can take a few pictures here and there! Isn’t this exciting?”

Ahri chuckled. “It sure is, Luna.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, aren’t the two of you supposed to have your parents with you?” The driver glanced at us, before turning his attention back to the road. “You two seem too young to travel.”

Ahri and I glanced at each other before laughing.

“No, sir. I can assure you, we’re old enough to travel, Ahri said. “My sister is twenty-two and I’m twenty.”

“Seriously?!” The driver asked, astonished. “Wow! You girls look way younger than I thought. Damn. Asians really are something.”

“That’s flattering. Thank you!” I smiled.

“No, I’m serious. You two really look younger.” The driver laughed. “The two of you remind me of my young kids. I have two girls and they’re at their rebellious stage in life.”

Ahri chuckled. “Kids, am I right?”

The whole drive through our destination was filled with music, chatter, and friendly conversation. Perhaps, this trip might get even better.

* * *

By the time we reached our destination, the rain had stopped pouring. We stopped at a beautiful [white house](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSju9ExBWk6x4LVchXIFSY1b-gdBDkQfbMnjA9Bycx_6JIroZEs). It looked like it was well maintained. We got out of the car; the driver helped us with our luggage. We bid our goodbyes and turned our attention back at the house. “This was the only house that was on sale,” Ahri said as she glanced everywhere around her. “I figured this would be a nice and quiet neighborhood.”

“Ahri, this is beautiful!” I exclaimed as I walk the pathway towards the entrance. It was simple than the grand house that we bought back in Australia. Then it occurred to me, Ahri never mentioned about buying a house.

“When?” I asked, turning my attention to her. “When did you buy this?”

“About two months ago,” Ahri replied, pulling the house keys out of her purse. “Erwin helped me sort the papers out and whatnot. I went here last week to get the keys from him. He’s also one of the people who helped me get a job here.”

The keys made noises as Ahri unlocked the door and opened a way to our house. “This Erwin guy seems like someone who’s nice.” I mused. “How’d you two meet each other?”

“We met in Italy,” She giggled. “We had a switch of orders and after that we hang out… a lot. He mostly accompanies me during my travels.”

We removed the covered furniture, cleaned the whole house. “Your room is on the left, the one where you have the view of the forest!” Ahri shouted from downstairs. A smile spread across my lips, as I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh my God! Really?!”

“Hell yeah! Go crazy with it for all I care!” Ahri yelled. It didn’t take a second before a loud thud was heard. Followed by “Motherfucker! Ow!”

“Are you alright?” I hollered.

“Yeah!” Ahri hollered back. “My luggage fell on my foot, that’s all!”

“Oof. Be careful”

“No need to remind me, Luna.”

When I entered my room, it was beautiful. The walls were a soft lavender color that had white branches and little navy-blue birds perched on its branches. There’s a white marble bathroom with light blue accents. A queen-sized black bed was near the window and the night tables were made from dark oak woods. I dropped my luggage near the door and jumped on top of the bed which turned out to be very, very comfy. I glanced at the lilac curtain-framed window.

“Oh my God!” I gasped, seeing the view. The greenery was beautiful. It seemed like the forest went on to no end. The mountains in the distance seemed to blend in with the atmosphere. Birds were soaring in the distance.

“Do you like it?” I turned around and saw Ahri leaning on the doorway. “I’m so happy that you wanted to come. At least, I don’t have to force you to go here.” She chuckled. “I figured you’d like the view so that’s why I decided to make this your room.”

“Really?” I asked in disbelief. I’m touched tat someone would do this to me.

Ahri nodded. “I’ll be starting my first day here tomorrow,” She said. “Just call me if you need anything, okay?”

“As in tomorrow morning?” I asked.

She sighs. “Unfortunately,” Ahri shrugs. “At least, I found something here than nothing. Also, I heard we’re five doors away from the sheriff of this town.”

I nodded, keeping that info in mind.

“Can I see your room?” I asked. Ahri nods and I got off the bed and went into her room. It seemed the same, except for the walls having a beige color with golden thorns and red roses. She also has a white marble bathroom with lavender accents. Same bed but all white and her nightstand was black. Her window faced the road in front of our house and had black curtains too.

It was the same. “Your room is pretty,” I said.

“Not as pretty as yours tho.” She praised. “Come on, help me with some stuff downstairs. Afterwards we’ll have dinner. It’s like five pm.”

The thought of having dinner pleased my mind. We both went down and she hands me a wet cloth. “You wipe the counters while I mop, okay?” Ahri said.

I said with a smile, “Sure! So, where do I start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment! It motivates me to write UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> See you on the next chapter


End file.
